The subject matter disclosed herein relates to lift offset management and control systems and, more particularly, to lift offset management and control systems for a coaxial rotorcraft.
A coaxial aircraft, such as a coaxial, counter-rotating helicopter, has an airframe that has a top portion and a tail portion extending in the aft direction. The aircraft further includes a main rotor assembly at the top portion and an auxiliary propulsor at the tail portion. When driven to rotate by an engine supported within or on the airframe via a transmission, the main rotor assembly, which includes coaxial, counter-rotating rotors, generates lift for the aircraft and the auxiliary propulsor generates thrust. The pilot (and crew) and the flight computer can cyclically and collectively control the pitching of the blades of at least the main rotor assembly in order to control the flight and navigation of the aircraft.